A New Beginning
by paigeylizzythorpey
Summary: There was a secret John had been keeping from Sherlock for some time now, it was a secret so deep that not even his beloved little sister knew about it.   WARNING: Mpreg, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, contains Mpreg, don't like it, don't read it. Simple, you have been warned. **

**I have tired to make this as medically correct as possible, after looking at a few websites, but ofcourse it will not be 100% medically correct. **

**It might seem like a strange idea, but I have read a few Mpreg's before, and it always confused me how the man ACTUALLY for pregnant, and HOW they managed to give birth? So, I felt the need to try and write a more medically correct version. :'D **

**Please tell me what you think! **

**Reviews are much loved. **

**Thankyou! **

* * *

><p>There was a secret John had been keeping from Sherlock for some time now, it was a secret so deep that not even his beloved little sister knew about it. He'd been keeping it a secret ever since he was a child, even though it was only when he started to get older he realised what it meant for him and for his future. John tired not to think about that though, he didn't want to think about what it meant for him, but then, one of his friends Molly Hooper, found out she was pregnant, John couldn't help the broody feeling he got evertime he saw her, and how he would fuss over the her. As the months went on and she became more and more heavily pregnant John and Sherlock would spend a lot of time with her, looking after her, and making she she was coping. The father of the baby died two weeks after she found out she was pregnant, in a car crash coming back from a business trip.<p>

But... This secret, it has nothing to do with Molly Hooper and the loss of her husband, this was something John didn't think anyone would understand, Sherlock offten questioned why John was so broody, and why he always felt the need to help Molly. John's excuse was she needed all the support she could get, otherwise she would break down under the stress of the loss of her husband and her childs father. He didn't want to tell Sherlock the real reason... well no, that was a lie. He wanted to, more then anything but he was scared. Scared of his reaction.

* * *

><p><em>John Watson, 8months old. <em>

_"This is a very strange condititon John has, we have only seen a very few number of cases throughout the whole of the world." The Doctor said, looking at Mr and Mrs Watson, he could see they where worried... but it was understandable, they had just been told their perfectly normal baby boy might not be so normal. _

_"What's wrong with him Doctor? Is he in any danger?" The worry was clear in both parents voices, but the doctor simply smiled at them, a smile reasuring them everything would be ok. A smile to say that nothing was actually wrong with John. _

_"He's perfectly healthy, and he's in no danger at all. It's just, sometimes when the body starts to develop your baby, it gets... well confused, and in John's case... he was born 100% male, in most ways, but he has a fully working... well what we can assume is fully working uterus." at this, both John's parents look at each other, and then down to the little 8month old baby who sat happily on the floor playing with a couple of toys. This was their little boy, their perfect little boy. They where worried about him, worried about what this meant for his future. _

_"Will he be... well, normal?" John's father asked, this caused a stren look for Mrs Watson, a look that said 'it doesn't matter if he's normal or not! He's our son and we will love him all the same!' _

_The doctor though, understood this question... he knew that Mr Watson wasn't saying he'd love his son any less, he could tell the father was just worried about his son's future. _

_"There may be a few things... slightly more feminie about him, but nothing noticable. He will from the outside be all male." John's father sighed in relife. He had been worried that John would experence the same changes girls did, but the docotor assured them he'd been fine and if they had any worry just to bring John back._

* * *

><p>It wasn't until John had hit puberty that he had noticed anything different about himself, apart from the fact he seemed to mature slightly quicker then the other boys of his age, this didn't worry him or his parents though. But one day, John had been compaining about slight stomach cramps. And noticed small amounts of blood in his urine. His parents, worried and took him back to his doctor who did a few tests.<p>

"There's nothing to worry about, this is perfectly normal for people with this condition, it's almost like a small period, but will only ever consist of spottings of blood in his urine, and should only last a day or two at most."

Over the years things began to make more and more sense to John, so when he realised to was attracted to boys, he wasn't much suprised. He was however suprised when he met a man, in a lab at St Bert's hospital in London, a man who seemed to have no friends and who many people would descride as a freak, a soicopath, and tell him to piss off when he used to deduction skills on them, meeting the man wasn't what suprised John, nor where he's amazing skills, what was how John felt that suprised him more then anything, almost straight away he felt a need, a want to be with this man, this Sherlock Homles.

* * *

><p>But that was three years ago now, now they are together. Sherlock had been the first to revel his feelings towards John, and John had never been happier, they had now been together almost a year, and the secret John had been feeling his whole life was starting to burn a whole in his mouth. He needed to tell Sherlock.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the first chapter, the second one will be up very soon! :D <strong>

**Thank you to everyone who has read it. I know its slightly strange, but I hope its enjoyable none the less! xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Told you Chapter two would be up soon :) **

**I'm really shocked about all the people who seem to have read it already! :D**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter just as much, or even more then the last :) **

**Thank you!**

It was a normal Saturday morning at 221b, Sherlock was laying on the sofa reading a news paper, while John was sitting in an arm chair on his laptop. Editing his blog.

"John" Sherlock asked him, not taking his eyes away from the paper he was reading.

"Yes?" John replied, looking up from his laptop.

"You've, been acting strange lately, ever since we found out about Molly infact, you keep fussing over her, you're always excited and asking her if you can go to scans with her...you're always talking about babi..." Sherlock started to say, as what he thought was a realiseation hit him "oh..._oh._.. you want children."

John signed, he knew that had been the impression he had been giving off, and he knew that, that is what Sherlock would think... but it wasn't... well.. it was but...

"It's not that simple" was all John said, before getting up and retreating to their room.

Sherlock wasn't sure what to do, he sat on the sofa, looking towards their bedroom, his deduction's where never wrong, never. So if John wanted children, what could it not be simple? Did he think that it was hard for same sex couples to have children? No, he can't have... he read the paper and watched the news. He saw all the fuss that was being made over making it eaiser for them to have rights, and be able to have children. Sherlock just couldn't understand.

After sometime trying to think, Sherlock heard a strange sound coming from his and John's room, worried he got up and made his way towards it. And there, John lay on the bed crying his poor little heart out.

"John..." Sherlock said tenderly, he loved John, he loved him more then anything. But that didn't mean he was any better at understanding and showing emotion. "I'm not good with all this emotion stuff John, you know I can't deduce it, I don't have the data. Please... Help me, help you."

John could hear how worried Sherlock was, he hated it when Sherlock had to face things he didn't understand, because of how little it happened. He could see how vurnerable Sherlock felt at times like these, how he wished he knew more about emotion. And it hurt John to know he wasn't helping, but confusing Sherlock.

He didn't understand what had got him so upset anyway, he had been living with this all his life, why was it so suddenly effecting him? Taking a deep breath John looked out the window in to the streets of London.

"I'm ill Sherlock." John waited for Sherlock to go about deducing how he couldn't be ill, and how there must be some mistake because he wasn't wearing yellow socks. Or doing something Sherlocky. But there was silence, John quickly placed his eyes on Sherlock, and saw his eyes where watering.

Sherlock reached out and took John in his arms and slient tears fell down his cheeks, John didn't udnerstand what was wrong with Sherlock until he spoke.

"No John, don't be ill. You can't be ill! Please John, don't leave me... Don't go. Don't die." It was then John realised what Sherlock thought he'd meant. And he had to try his hardest to supress the laughter that was about to come flooding out of him. It failed.

"What!" Sherlock snapped looking at John. Frowning.

John just kept laughing, and trying to slowly regain himself.

"Not that kind of Ill Sherlock." John cleared his throat. "It's not so much the fact I'm ill... it's, it's hard to explain." John stuttered slightly.

Sherlock looked at him, he really looked at him, in a way he hadn't in almost a year. He didn't want to be able to deduct things about John so easily, so he had stopped looking for things to deduct with him. But now he was trying, trying more then he'd ever tried, and slowly things started to form in his mind.

- The saddness in John's eyes when he found out about Molly being pregnant.

- The sad smile when he saw young children with their parents.

- The quiver he'd had in his voice when he told Sherlock a story of having to tell a young girl she was never going to be able to have children.

- His anger when he heard people talk about abortion's

- The way he's face changed when he read something about a father or mother leaving their child.

Suddenly.

"You're infertile" Again, there was no question there, just a statment, and Sherlock soon realised what he said, and once again took John in his arms, holding him closely, John looked up at Sherlock and gave him a smile... not a happy smile, not the John smile Sherlock loved... But a sad smile, a broken smile.

"Not, well, yes... no.. kind of..." John mummbled as he looked away from Sherlock, his brows knotted in confusion as he tried to find the words to explain what exactly he was. "I'm not normal" He said at last, knowing that this was when he told Sherlock his secret. He'd finally be telling him the truth.

"What are you talking about John? You're perfectly normal, I'd have noticed if you weren't!" Sherlock was right, if it had been something normal John hadn't been normal with, he would have noticed, but this wasn't normal... not even close.

"Sherlock, you can only deduce something, if you know that something excists. If you don't, then how can you possible find it?"

"What are you talking about John? You went from saying you where infertile to giving me riddles, you know I don't like riddles." There was a slight panic in Sherlock's voice, like he was scared about what he was going to be hearing, or scared that John was right, and that he had missed something.

"Sherlock. Please let me explain, this is going to be hard for me, so you have to listen carefully." John's voice was tight, and Sherlock could tell that whatever it was, was of great importance to him.

Sherlock nodded, indecation for John to go on.

"When I was a baby, my mum and dad noticed I had some swelling on my stomach, worried they took me to the doctor, and it took them almost 8months to figure out what it is that was wrong..." John stopped, taking a deep breath and willing himself to carry on.

"The tests came back negative with everything they thought it might be, so they gave me scans after scan... and found... they found..." John didn't think he could do it, he didn't think he had it in him to tell Sherlock. His Sherlock.

"John, I love you... whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't leave you, I won't judge you. I promise." John looked at Sherlock... he could see the truth in his eyes and this gave him the strength to finish.

"They found after tests and scans, I have a uterus, a fully working uterus." John breathed slowly, not quite beliving what he had just said, not really understand that he had just told Sherlock... told Sherlock everything.

Sherlock looked slightly taken aback, but he held John to him, trying to get his genius brain to figure it out. He'd never heard of someone actually being like this, but he'd heard it was possible.

"So, infertile?" Sherlock asked, looking John in the eyes.

"I am, and I'm not... the doctors... they, they think its possible for ME to have a baby... but not to get a girl pregnant."

As John said this, an idea started forming in Sherlock's mind, he never thought about having Children with John, because there would always be one of them who was not, a biological parent... but now...

Sherlock smiled as he placed a small kiss on John's lips and thought about all the possiblities this meant for them

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so it might take a while for chapter three to appear, but don't worry it will be on its way soon!<strong>

******If you've got any ideas, please feel free to put them across. I do love fresh ideas :D **

**Thank you! **

**loves xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry it's taken awhile, but here you go! Chapter three! :D **

**I'm amazed by how many people are actually interested :) Reviews are always wanted and welcomed!**

**I hope you like it! :D**

**I don't own Sherlock or John or anyone else, they are simply my little play things for this story :D **

**Thank you! xxxx**

* * *

><p>John was finally glad it was the weekend, he'd been busy working all week, and Sherlock had kept him busy with the most recent case, for what felt like every second he wasn't working. John loved Sherlock but sometimes, everything could be a bit to much. So now all the good doctor wanted to do, was to fall on to the sofa with a cup of tea, Sherlock in his arms and watch crappy TV all night. Of course, with Sherlock, it was rare to get an evening like this, and John had an nagging feeling that the worlds only consulting detective was up to something. Even without Sherlock's skills in deduction he had seen something in the mans eye that morning before he left for work.<p>

John walked in to the flat, half expecting to see Sherlock standing at the top of the stairs like a little puppy waiting for his owner to return home, but there was no one there.

"Hello?" The doctor called as he made his way through the living room to the kitchen, there was no answer, and no sign of the detective. John sighed, and put the kettle on. It wasn't as if it was unusal for Sherlock to be out, but most of the time he'd text John and let him know, but today he'd revieved no such text. He evem checked his phone again to make sure. He was just about to leave the kitchen when he noticed a piece of paper. Picking it up he read what it said,

_Found if eventually, let me guess you've already almost made your tea before you realised this was here? I sometimes wonder why I bother... guess it's cause it's you._

_Anyway, I thought it was time for another exprement, so I have booked us a table for dinner, but theres a few things you must do before you get there. _

_I will be there to meet you, and be ready my 7:30, the car will be there by 7:35. Tables booked for 8. _

_I have left you clothes to wear. _

_-SH _

"What the hell Sherlock?" John couldn't help but say out loud. He read the note again, making sure he understood everything he's lover was telling him... _right, so what do I have to do before then Sherlock? You're not making things very clear_ he thought, then an idea hit him, the note had said that Sherlock had got his clothes ready for him... making his way to their room, he looked around and sure enough there was a suit hanging up on his wardore door, not a suit he'd seen before though, and again it had another note attached to it.

_Well, at least you finally understood... but I think I'm making this too easy for you. _

_Mycroft will be round shortly. He'll explain everything. _

_-SH_

John couldn't believe what he was reading, he felt like his was a small kid on easter doing a teasure hunt, he couldn't believe Sherlock sometimes, the man was so unlike any other he knew, but he knew that's why he loved him so much. And he was glad that the news about his... condiditon, hadn't changed his and Sherlock's relationship, if anything in John's eyes the relationship between the two was now stronger then ever. And John felt he must be the luckiest man in the world, to be able to have someone as amazing as the great Sherlock Homles himself. But after mulling over how lucky he was, John remember the note in his hand, and that Mycroft was going to be coming. Quickly, he put the kettle back on and made an extra cup of tea, he was just placing it down on the table in the living room, when the older Holmes appreared at the door.

John looked up at him, and jumped slightly.

"Mycroft" he greeted with a slight smile. Over the past few months, the two had became friendly in a sense.

"Doctor" He greeted with much the same smile. "I see you have found this notes my little brother has been leaving you?" John looked down at the two pieces of paper next to the tea cups.

"Yes, I have" He said, then looking at Mycroft, saw that he was smiling brightly _how strange..._ John thought, he'd never see a true and honest smile out of the man.

"Well, in the case you know why I'm here, I am here to tell you whats mostly going on, but even though my brother said I am going to tell you everything... I most certnally am not. Just going to give you the basic explantaion.

My brother called me a few guys ago, to ensure I got you both a table at this place, it was very hard to do! The place I am talking about you normally have to book 6months in advance. But, yes I managed it. He also instructed me to get you a new suit, which I did. And now, you are going to a male salon to make sure you look the part."

John's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"And, why is he doing all this?" John couldn't keep the shock out of his voice,

"My dear fellow, I have no idea, I have told you all I have been told myself, hence the not being able to tell you everything." Still, John couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had never thought Sherlock had it in him to go through so much effort, but then again from what Mycroft was saying, the work was mainly his part. Typical Sherlock.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before John had been whipped away to some rich looking male salon, where he had been sat down and offered drinks he never thought a hair styling shop should offer. It was the strangest experence John had ever had. He had people fussing about, pulling and tugging at his hair, and almost an hour later he was let out, with a list of instructions to keep his hair as nice as possible for as long as possible. As well as many thoughts about killing Sherlock next time he saw him running through his head.<p>

* * *

><p>John was continplating whether he should walk or get a cab back to the flat. He looked at his watch, it read 6:00, cab he decided. The doctor was just about to haul a cab, when a black mercedes benz c63 with black tinted windows, it didn't suprise John though, the front window was rolled down slightly to revel nothing more then the drivers eyes.<p>

"Doctor John Watson?" a voice said, John simply nodded before he got in the back seat of the car. The journy was short, and soon John was standing outside a very expensive and fancy looking hotel, and there, was Mycroft again.

"Ok, I lied... I know more then I let on." He said with a sly smile playing on his lips. John smiled, he'd had an idea the older Holmes wasn't letting him in on everything.

John was lead through the hotel, past the check in desk and in to a lift. He had no idea where he was going, but was starting to see how much effort Sherlock really had gone through to set all this up, even if he had left a lot of it down to his older brother to sort out.

When the doors to the lift opened, John went to walk out, but Mycroft stayed still, confused John stopped dead. Looking back at him.

"This is where I leave you John. You'll know you're room when you see it, goodnight." and with that, the lift doors closed again, ans John was left standing alone in a very luxurious corridor, with rooms leading off in almost all directions. Sighing he again checked the time 6:30, he had an hour before he had to be ready, and was sure that the car would be picking him up from the hotel, at least thats what he'd hoped.

It took John almost 15minutes to find the room, and it was only noticable because of another note that had been left on the door.

_Just shy of fifteen minutes John, that's not good Doctor. _

_The car will be here for you at 7:30, remember you have to get ready quickly. _

_I can't wait to see you! _

_You'd better be ready for a night to remember Doctor John Watson. _

_-SH _

John smiled, and took the key that had been stuck to the back of the paper, and opened the door. The doctor couldn't believe his eyes, The room was huge, it looked even bigger then the flat he and Sherlock shared.

It was now 6:45, and John knew he didn't have the time to explore the room... but he had an idea that him and Sherlock would be back here again before long. And then John would explore every inch of Sherlock as well as every inch of the suite. John found the suit he was to wear on the bed, so he deicded to shower before getting ready, it was 7:15 by the time he came out of the shower, it had been amazing. Jets of water covering every tiny bit of his skin, and he felt the dirt, and tension washed away, this gave John fifteen minutes to get around and have a quick look around the suite.

The doctor emerged from the hotel just as the car that was meant to be collecting pulled up, He climbed in, and was taken away before he could even gather his thoughts, and it wasn't until about half way through the journy that the doctor realised he had no idea where he was heading, or anything of the sort. sighing he look out the car window, _looks like Mycroft is rubbing off on him, taking me places and not explaining anything to me._ John thought, but the ride to the place he and Sherlock were to be eating was nice, the views of London where actually rather amazing. Everything was so beautiful at dusk. With the pale day light slowly fading away, as it was being replaced with darkess.

* * *

><p>He arrived at the resturant at 7:55. And was again given another note by the driver. He opened it and read what Sherlock had to say this time.<p>

_I'm glad you made it on my. You have a nasty habbit of being late. _

_I hope you like the restaurant, I thought it was quiet beautiful. _

_Come inside, they'll know who you are. _

_-SH _

John smiled, he would soon be with Sherlock, thank god. He'd had a stressful day and now he just wanted to see his lover, his friend, his Sherlock.

Walking in to the restaurant, John was almost immdetly greeted my a waiter

"Doctor Watson?" John nodded, the waiter was young, possibly in his early twenties, short, but not a bad looking guy. He showed the doctor to a table, and then left, leaving John sitting alone and confused. _Where the hell is Sherlock?_ He thought. His mind racing, John needed to see him, something inside him was burning for his touch... but then almost as if reading John's mind, a hand was placed on my shoulder, and he knew without looking. He would always know when it was Sherlock. Always. John smiled and kissed the hand.

"Good evening John." He said. His voice made me melt, I loved him.

"Good evening Sherlock" John replied, a small quiver of desier hidden in his voice. He hadn't felt those loving hands on his body in over a week, since the start of our latest case. He was feeling a need, a need so strong he could hardly explain it.

"I hope you liked the evening so far" Sherlock said, now coming to sit in front of John, and John couldn't help but smile at his lover.

"Not at first" He admitted. "I was tired and just wanted to sit cuddled up with you, but the effort. I never thought you had it in you Sherlock. But, that's why I love you. You can always suprise me."

"Oh! The evenings not over yet Doctor." Was all Sherlock would say at the moment. John raised an eyebrow at him, before Sherlock leaned over the table and placed a kiss on the doctors tender lips. "I love you." he said, meeting Johns eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The evening went on from their, the pair ate and drunk, they talked and laughed for what seemed like forever. After they had eaten, both John and Sherlock where tired, they had, had a busy week dealing with a case that Sherlock had managed to finish today while John was at work. It was the wife's sister who'd killed the husband, after he refused to take up her offer on sleeping with her. John found it amazing how Sherlock worked, he loved watching him, he every movment, they way he spoke, it all gave John a feeling inside that he could not explain. But he was always happy, always with His Sherlock. Always loving and always being loved.<p>

* * *

><p>The pair where in a cab on the way back to the hotel, when John suddenly realised they weren't going back to the flat.<p>

"Err, Sherlock?" He asked.

"Yes love?"

"Why are we staying in a hotel tonight?" Sherlock smiled, a sly, sly smile and one John knew so well, he had an idea, a very bad and naughty idea.

"Because my dear Watson, if all goes to plan. Then I expect to be, as some say 'fucking you shitless' and I doubt Mrs Hudson would want to hear, or walk in." John couldn't help blushing as he heard Sherlock talk.

"What do you mean, 'if all goes to plan'?" He asked, again confused.

"Oh John, you are confused so easily, and I won't explain that to you yet, you will just have to wait and see."

For the rest of the ride back to the hotel, they sat in silence, a nice silence. One where you can reflect and not feel awkward or out of place. And once they reached the hotel, Sherlock dragged John out of the cab and up to their suite, before John even had a chance to pay the fair.

"Mycroft" was all Sherlock said, as he pushed John in to the lift and started to kiss him hard and passionatly. Once the lift doors opened, Sherlock took John's hand again and almost ran.

* * *

><p>They where in the suite before John could even comprehend what was happening, and as soon as the door was closed he tried to push Sherlock against it and have his wicked way with him, but Sherlock held up a hand.<p>

"Not yet, I... I need to ask you something first. And talk a little." John could tell Sherlock was nervous. Sherlock hardly ever got nervous, so this must be big!

Sherlock lead them both in to the bedroom, and sat John down on the bed, before reaching in to his pocket and kneeling down before John.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. _Where the only thoughts running through John's head at this moment, whereas all Sherlock wanted was to run away and hide. He was scared John would say no... but he was here now and it had to be done. It had to be.

"John Hamish Watson, I love you, and even though I didn't realise it, I have done since the first time I set eyes on you. Nothing will ever stop me loving you, nothing will ever change how much I want to be with you. You're my life, the reason I'm no longer bored. You're my everything... Will you marry me?" John could hardly speak. He's throat was tight and dry. He's face had light up though, like a christmas tree at night. So instead of talking, he took Sherlock's face in his hands, and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" Sherlock smiled as he spoke.

"Yes." Sherlock pushed John back on the bed, and started to kiss him roughly, a despret need running through his veins.

John responded to the kiss willingly, and started to move his hands down Sherlock's back, before he cupped the detectives arse. Pulling Sherlock to him, as much as he could.

* * *

><p>Sherlock's hands where gently when he realised the suit John was wearing, and he carefully undid the buttons on the shirt, before throwing it aside, and moving down to the hardness that was restricted by the doctors trouser. Slowly and teasingly pulling them off. Before once again jumping on John. Sherlock kissed his neck, slowly making his way downwards, taking John's nipple in his mouth he nibbled slightly, and sucked cause John to moan. Next, still with John's nipple in his mouth, he placed his hand between John's legs and began to slowly move it upwards, massaging as he went. For John this was to much, and he began to moan louder, muttering Sherlock's name. John could feel Sherlock's hardness against him, he push Sherlock off him. <em>Damn, he's stronger then he looks<em> was all Sherlock could think as John stood up and switched roles. He roughly push Sherlock back down on the bed, whispering in his ear. "Is this a new suit?" Sherlock shock his head, and that was all John needed before we started ripping the clothes off Sherlock's body. Soon the pair where both in just boxers, and John was working his hands over Sherlock's hard cock, that still hidden beneath the material of his boxers,

"Please John... Please fuck me..." Sherlock moaned, and that was all John needed, before he ripped both their boxers off and flipped Sherlock over, toying his fingers around Sherlock's hole, Sherlock moaned louder, and gasped when John pushed just the tip of his finger inside. He wanted to make Sherlock beg, have Sherlock pleading for more. So he slowly deeped the tip of his finger in, and out, in and out. Then he added two, going through the same pattern, before pushing both fingers in to Sherlock,

"OH GOD! JOHN!"

John smiled wickedly, and began to increase his rythm, sissoring inside Sherlock to open him up as much as possible,

"Please...oh!... John... FUCK... fuck me John... Please..." Sherlock moaned and panted at him.

John always gave Sherlock what he wanted, and tonight was no expertion. He knelt behind the younger hand, and lined up with Sherlock's hole. Spitting on his hand, he got his cock as wet as he could, before pushing the end in gently, and pulling it out again.

"No John, Please I need you to fuck me, stop teas-" Sherlock was cut off as John thrusted his full length in to him.

"Oh god Sherlock! You're so tight. Fuck!" John moaned as he pushed in and pulled out. Increasing the rythem of his thrusting.

"John! Oh John! Fuck me harder, fuck me faster!" and so John did, Sherlock was moaning, and strugging to stay on his knee's and John pushed in to him.

"Oh John! OH fuck I'm gonna... I'm gonnaa."

"Not yet, hold on." And so Sherlock tired, thinking of anything to stop him from cumming all over the place.

"OH sherlock! Sherlock come with me! Sherlock! Fuck! Sherlock I'm co-" and they did, they both came together. John inside Sherlock, and Sherlock all over himself. Panting they lay down, John pulling out of Sherlock, who turned round to kiss him. They stayed like that for a while, just simply kissing.

* * *

><p>It was Sherlock who was the first to talk.<p>

"John, I have been thinking of something." He said, he's voice low.

"What is it Sherlock.?" John asked, looking in to his boyfriends... no fiance's eyes.

"I want to have a child WITH you." Sherlock looked away as he spoke, not wanting to see any rejection.

"What do you mean Sherlock?" John wonder aloud, even though he had a good idea he already knew.

"You said you could get pregnant. I want to have a baby with you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it :D <strong>

**Will try and get the next chapter up soon! :D xxxx**


End file.
